10 Listopada 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Owoce miłości (58) - serial obycz. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka - serial anim. 9.10 Jedyneczka -program dla dzieci 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta - telenowela 10.50 Sensacje XX wieku (2)-program 11.15 Taki jest świat - magazyn 11.25 Stacja PRL (15) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.25 Czas relaksu - magazyn turystyczny 12.45 Plebania (11) - serial obycz. 13.15 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 13.40 Mam sprawę - prog. z telefonicznym udziałem widzów 13.50 Na żywioł (1) - program edukacyjny 14.10 Gimnazjum 2000 - felieton 14.15 Mam sprawę - prog. z telefonicznym udziałem widzów 14.25 Normalnie jak w domu (5) - program edukacyjny 14.45 Windy-lifts (8) -kurs języka angielskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą- magazyn 15.25 U progu... Liberalizm a granice wolności - program public. 15.50 Po pierwsze środowisko - magazyn ekologiczny 16.15 Auto-mix - magazyn motoryzac. 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Plebania (12) - serial obycz. 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Rower Błażeja -magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka. Fraglesy - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Dynastia - pojednanie (24)- serial obycz. 21.00 Taksówka Jedynki - program rozryw. 21.15 Wielki koncert Raya Charlesa - program muzyczny 22.00 Bardzo ostry dyżur - program rozryw. 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Brat - thriller, Rosja 0.40 Źródło żmij - thriller, Rosja 2.05 Orzeł i reszka - komedia obycz., Rosja 3.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Święta wojna (9)- serial komed. 9.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc - serial obycz. 9.50 Nasza wielka rodzina - serial dok. 10.20 Zwariowane wakacje - film obycz., Francja 12.15 Szansa na sukces - program rozryw. 13.10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - serial obycz. 14.00 William - serial przygod. 14.30 Mogę wszystko - program dla młodzieży 15.00 Badziewiakowie - serial komed. 15.30 Na maksa - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Marzenia Marcina Dańca 17.00 Europejczycy - program public. 17.20 Studio festiwalowe III Międzynarodowego Konkursu Indywidualności Muzycznych 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Sukces (17) - serial obycz. 19.25 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 20.00 Statek szalony, czyli płyniemy (1) - program satyr. 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Lot czarnego anioła - film sensac., USA 23.15 Oko w oko z żywiołem - serial dok. 23.45 Piknik Country Mrągowo 2000 0.15 Z przyczyn nienaturalnych - dramat obycz., USA 1.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Opowieści różnej treści - program dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Kundel bury i kocury - program dla dzieci 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Lubię dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Telezakupy 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Kino w południe: Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (11) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (42 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 12.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 13.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny: Kongres Kultury Chrześcijańskiej 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (35) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Klub Filipa - program dla dzieci 15.30 Antologia literatury emigracyjnej 15.45 Magazyn polonijny 16.15 Mój Kraków - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.35 Pogoda za oknem 17.40 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Magazyn rodzinny 18.35 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum 18.55 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 19.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn - mecz Warka Strong Club Czarni Radom - Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn 21.05 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (29) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Program sportowy 21.50 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.50 (WP) Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 23.20 (WP) Jazz nocą 00.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (1)- serial komed. 7.25 Pokemon (29) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 8.00 Skrzydła (46) - serial komed. 8.30 Legendy kung-fu (20) - serial sensac. 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł - telenowela 10.30 Fiorella (67) - serial obycz. 11.30 Roseanne - serial komed. 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komed. 14.00 Duża przerwa - serial obycz. 14.30 Klub Stasia i Nel 15.00 Batman (15) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Adam i Ewa (11) - serial obycz. 16.45 Herkules - serial fantast. 17.45 Fiorella (68) - serialobycz. 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (119) - telenowela 20.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Ally McBeal (57) - serial komed. 21.55 Ostry dyżur - serialobycz. 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Miodowe lata (63) - serial komed. 0.15 Kurier TV 0.35 Konieczność - dramat obycz., USA 2.20 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06:05 Porywy serca (65) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 06:45 Telesklep 07:00 Milusińscy (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07:25 Alf (53) - serial komediowy, USA 07:50 Kapitan Planeta (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:15 Zorro (18) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:35 Pinokio (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 09:50 Daniela i przyjaciele (70) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10:35 Telesklep 11:30 Esmeralda (111) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12:20 Centrum nadziei- serial 12:50 Kuroń raz - magazyn kulinarny 13:20 Pepsi Chart - magazyn muzyczny 13:50 Malusińscy (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14:15 Kapitan Planeta (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14:40 Zorro (18) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15:05 Pinokio (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15:30 Belfer z klasą (26) - serial komediowy, USA 16:00 Alf (54) - serial komediowy, USA 16:30 TVN Fakty 16:45 Pogoda 16:50 Valeria (45) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17:45 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 Porywy serca (66) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20:30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21:20 Egzekutor (Eraser) - film akcji, USA 1996 23:30 Noktowizjer - magazyn dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach 00:00 Wyspa grozy (Danger Island) - horror, USA 01:40 Dziewczyna z rozkładówki (Centerfold) - film erotyczny USA 1995 03:30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 6.00 Magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Kinomaniak - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 7.30 Muzyczne listy - prog. muzyczny 8.30 Piłka w grze 50 - serial animowany 9.00 Ulysses 9 - serial dla dzieci 9.30 Kosmiczne wojny 2 12 - serial USA 10.00 Viper 2 7 - serial USA 11.00 Allo, Allo 3 - serial 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady 8 - serial komediowy USA 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa 104 - serial 12.30 Star Trek: Voyager 8 - serial 13.25 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.15 Kinomaniak - odlotowy magazyn filmowy 14.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 15.45 Garfield 32 - serial anim. 16.15 Ulysses 10 - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny 3 13 - serial 17.15 Dusza człowiek 25- serial 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Baza Pensacola 2 - serial 19.00 Żar tropików 49- serial 20.00 Posterunek Brooklyn 15 -serial USA 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Z archiwum X 40,41 - serial 23.05 M.A.S.H. - serial USA 23.40 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.40 Tańczący z cieniem - film USA 1.40 Spotkajmy się - program dok. 2.10 VIP - magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 2.20 Muzyczne listy 3.20 Magazyn muzyczny 4.20 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.50 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 9.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.05 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.55 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 11.20 Medicopter 117 III - serial 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Podaj dalej 20.05 Akcja Picasso - film sens. USA (1988) 21.50 Murder Can - serial 22.45 Prawa ciążenia - dramat krym. USA (1991) 0.25 Sexplozja - magazyn 0.45 Zoom 1.10 Pocałunek mordercy - thriller niem. (1998) 2.45 Prawa ciążenia - dramat krym. USA (1991) 4.15 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Katalog zabytków 7.45 Magazyn kulturalny 8.00 Zielona perła Śląska 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Wieści polonijne 9.00 Południk 19. 9.25 Tropiciele gwiazd - serial 9.50 Teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Ekstradycja 3 - serial 10.50 Festiwal Tańca - Szczecin 2000 11.30 Credo 2000 - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Biografie 13.05 Złotopolscy - serial 13.30 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 14.15 Studnia - magazyn 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Małe Formy Wielkich Mistrzów 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 15.55 Credo 2000 - magazyn 16.25 Krzyżówka szczęścia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Cyberszkoła - mag. 18.00 Hity satelity 18.15 Ludzie listy piszą 18.35 Złoto polscy - serial 19.00 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Teraz Polonia 21.00 Ekstradycja 3 - serial 22.00 MdM 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Porozmawiajmy 24.00 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus - telenowela dok. 0.30-6.00 Powtórki Polsat 2 Info 08.00 Wyprawy (15) - serial dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 09.40 Kurier TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator finansowy 10.25 Kurier sensacji 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 Wehikuł - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.30 Ludzie się liczą (1) - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Focus - poznaj świat (13) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Świat odkryć (5) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej (13) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Świat dalekich podróży (31) - serial dokumentalny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator finansowy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Lebenstein - film dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (5) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (6) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Kurier TV 19.55 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej (14) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Świat dalekich podróży (32) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Świat dzikich zwierząt (41) - serial przyrodniczy 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator giełdowy 22.35 Kurier TV 22.50 INFORmator finansowy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie Canal + 7.05 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 7.40 Minisport + 7.45 Łapu-capu 7.50 Aktualności filmowe 8.00 Fantometka - serial anim. (K) 8.25 Do zobaczenia w przyszłości - film dok. (K) 9.20 Janusz Korczak - król dzieci - film dok. (K) 10.15 Jak poślubić milionera - komedia USA (K) 11.50 Umrzeć, aby żyć - film fantast. USA (K) 13.15 Cybernet - mag. (K) 13.40 Tabu - film psych. pol. (K) 15.25 Lew z krainy OZ - film anim. (K) 16.40 Prawdopodobnie morderstwo - film sens. (K) 18.10 Przyjaciele VI - serial (K) 18.35 Cliff Hanger - serial anim. (K) 19.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.40 Łapu-capu 19.45 Minisport + 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Klub + (K) 20.05 Przed premierą (K) 20.10 Cienka czerwona linia - film woj. USA (K) 22.55 Urodzony 4 lipca - dramat obycz. USA (K) 1.15 Carmilla - horror wł. (K) 2.25 Światłoczuła miłość - film dok. (K) 3.20 Gangsterzy - film sens. USA. (K) 5.20 Kobieta z prowincji - film obycz. pol. (K) (K) - prog. kodowany HBO 6.45 Cinema, cinema 7.10 Popeye - komedia USA 8.45 Qrzewo pokutnika - komedia hiszp. 10.20 Bohaterowie kina akcji - Nicolas Cage 10.50 Magiczny miecz - film anim. 12.15 Absolwenci - film obycz. USA 13.50 Zagubieni w kosmosie - film SF USA 16.00 Cinema, cinema 16.30 Samson - film woj. pol. 18.30 Drugi dzień świąt - film romant. USA 20.00 Propozycja - thriller USA 21.30 Rodzina Soprano - serial 22.30 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Jean-Claude van Damme 23.00 Prawdziwy seks - magazyn erot. 23.50 Prosto w serce - dramat USA 1.40 Zagubieni w kosmosie - film SF USA 3.45 Nocny klub - dramat USA 5.20 Drugi dzień świąt - film romant. USA TV Niepokalanów 9.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 9.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Leona 9.15 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemia: Ryś rudy - film przyrodniczy 9.45 Rycerze Grobu Bożego: Miechowici - film dokumentalny 10.15 Lubię tańczyć 1 - relacja 10.25 Światło na górze - film dok. 10.50 O śmierci - rozmowa z ks. T. Małkińskim 11.00 Cztery dni w Kalabrii - relacja 11.25 Papież w Meksyku - film dok. 12.00 Podstawy życia moralnego człowieka - film dok. 12.25 Przyjazne wspomnienie - impresja filmowa 12.40 Ja umieram. ale moje dzieło przetrwa - reportaż 12.55 Poszło o miłość - film dok. 13.30 Misje: Poza horyzont - prog. duszpasterski 14.00 Ojciec Święty w Krakowie - relacja 14.35 Obywatel świata - Barbara Hendricks - prog. muzyczny 14.50 Jak uniknąć raka piersi? 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Totus Tuus - film dok. 15.30 Muzyczne okienko 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Leona 16.10 Ścieżki kultury: Katedry - mag. kulturalny 16.35 Od Bogurodzicy do Mazurka Dąbrowskiego - prog. edukacyjny 17.00 Austria - kraina gór i dobrej muzyki 1 - film turystyczny 17.30 Tajemnicze skarby Porsenny - reportaż 17.45 Pijarzy - reportaż 18.00 Droga Krzyżowa 18.25 Mario Tapia - niepełnosprawny malarz - reportaż 18.35 Obchody Roku Jubileuszowego - rozmowa z biskupem koszalińsko-kołobrzeskim Marianem Gołębiewskim 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Głowa 1 - film dok. 19.20 Zaczarowany ołówek - film 19.30 Twórczość Zbigniewa Łoskota - reportaż 19.40 Stworzenie świata - film fab. 20.25 Ad Dei Gloriam - reportaż 20.35 Różaniec: część bolesna 20.55 Program dnia 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 W hołdzie powstańcom - reportaż 21.20 Lumen 2000 - magazyn 21.50 Leszek - film dok. 22.15 Inwestytura Bożogrobców - film dok. 22.40 Niedziela - reportaż 22.50 Historia Nowego Świata - reportaż 23.00 Przez Zachodnią Afrykę: W kraju Aszanti 3 - reportaż 23.15 Biblia Gutenberga - film dok. 23.55 Program dnia Dsf 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (24) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Speed Zone (57) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (10) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (3) (powt.) 08.15 Magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '99 (powt.) 09.45 Piłka nożna: II runda Pucharu UEFA - mecz rewanżowy (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Loża ekspertów - talk show (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (53) (powt.) 14.00 Lumberjack (25) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 14.30 Takeshi's Castle (22) (powt.) 15.15 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 15.45 Speed Zone (65) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 16.00 Fun Zone (45) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 16.15 Blade Warriors (4) (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (23) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 UEFA Champions League Magazin 21.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 21.30 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 12 kolejka 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Knockout Fightnight: walka Fernando Vargas - Ross Thomson - magazyn 23.30 Newscenter Journal 00.00 Wrestling: WCW Thunder 01.00 Speed Zone (59) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.15 Fun Zone (21) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 02.30 Lumberjack (33) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (32) (powt.) 04.00 Wrestling: WCW Thunder (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (10) (powt.) Wizja Sport 12.00 Koszykówka: Mecz o Puchar Polski w koszykówce mężczyzn (powt.) 14.00 (na żywo) Bilard: Relacja z pierwszego dnia rozgrywek Światowej Ligi Pool Bilarda w Warszawie 17.30 Magazyn piłkarski - relacje ze światowych boisk 18.00 Trans World Sport - magazyn wydarzeń sportowych 19.00 (na żywo) Bilard: Relacja z pierwszego dnia rozgrywek Światowej Ligi Pool Bilarda w Warszawie 22.30 Piłka nożna: Mecz II rundy Pucharu UEFA (powt.) Wizja 1 07.00 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (13) - serial animowany, USA 1998 (30 min) 07.30 Brutalna rzeczywistość (15) - program dokumentalny 08.00 Zdrówko (Cheers) (50) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, Shelley Long (30 min) 08.30 Inny świat (Another World) (50) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Ray Liotta, Ving Rhames, Eric Roberts (45 min) 09.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala (The General) (50) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (25 min) 10.30 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować (39) - magazyn kulinarny 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.45 Metamorfoza (64) - program rozrywkowy 12.15 Świeża dostawa: Mini Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Ellen (50) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-98, reż. Robby Benson, wyk. Ellen DeGeneres, Holly Fulger, Arye Gross, David A. Higgins (30 min) 13.00 Cosby (4) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 13.30 Jerry Springer: Mam szesnaście lat i jestem w trójkącie miłosnym - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 eXsektor: Daria (20) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 15.15 eXsektor: Byle do dzwonka (Saved by the Bell) (50) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1989-93, wyk. Mark-Paul Gosselaar, Dustin Diamond, Elizabeth Berkley, Lark Voorhies (30 min) 15.45 eXsektor: Malibu (50) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Gary Shimokawa, wyk. Jason Hayes, Trevor Merszei, Ed Blatchford, Gina May (30 min) 16.15 eXsektor: Moje tak zwane życie (My So-Called Life) (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Michel Engler, wyk. Bess Armstrong, Wilson Cruz, Claire Danes, Devon Gummersall (60 min) 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (30) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Wojny robotów (2) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Star Trek (17) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Michelle O'Grady (45 min) 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji (50) - program rozrywkowy 20.30 Dilbert (20) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 21.00 Nowy serial: Dobro kontra zło (Good vs Evil) (5): Rany, twoje włosy źle pachną - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1999, wyk. Clayton Rohner, Richard Brooks, Googy Gress, Marshall Bell (60 min) 22.00 Strefa komedii: Blokersi (The PJs) (14) - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 2000 (30 min) 22.30 Strefa komedii: Wieczny kawaler (Single Guy) (12) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Sam Weisman, wyk. Jonathan Silverman, Jessica Hecht, Mark Moses, Olivia D'Abo (30 min) 23.00 Nowy serial: Ameryka bez spodni (4) - program dokumentalny 23.30 Nowy serial: Grube ryby i dwa łyki (Lock, Stock... ) (5) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 2000, reż. Sheree Folkson, wyk. Scott Maslen, Del Synnott, Shaun Parkes, Daniel Caltagirone (65 min) 00.45 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (19) - serial animowany, USA 1998 (30 min) 01.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) (31) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 01.45 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (29) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 02.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia (Alfred Hitchcock Presents) (11) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. (30 min) 02.45 Tańcząca Angel (Angels' Dance) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1999, reż. David L. Corley, wyk. James Belushi, Sheryl Lee, Kyle Chandler, Frank John Hughes (100 min) TV Dami Skarżysko-Kamienna 08.00 Muzyczna Dami 10.15 Mały festiwal filmów animowanych 10.45 Muzyczna Dami 11.00 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny (10) - serial wojenny, ZSRR 1973, reż. Tatiana Lioznowa, wyk. Wiaczesław Tichonow, Jewgienij Kuzniecow, Oleg Tabakow (70 min) (powt.) 12.15 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 12.40 Muzyczna Dami 13.00 Mały festiwal filmów animowanych 13.30 Zapomniany zawód - reportaż 14.00 Zabijamy to, co kochamy - program ekologiczny 14.30 Prawo ziemi (Law of the Land) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1993, wyk. David Roberts, Lisa Hensley, Debbie Byrne, Richard Moir (49 min) 15.30 Telezakupy 17.00 Muzyczna Dami 17.15 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 17.35 Stulecie samochodu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 Mały festiwal filmów animowanych 18.35 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy 19.05 Zemsta (La revancha) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1989, wyk. Rosalinda Serfaty, Abril Mendez, Daniel Alvadaro, Jean Carlo Simancas (47 min) 20.00 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 20.25 Mocne rozmowy Marka Kotańskiego - talk show 21.30 Druga B (La seconde B) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1993, wyk. Helene Rames, Igor Butler, Ysa Ferrer, Pascal Jaubret (25 min) 22.00 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 22.20 Zakończenie programu MarcoPolo 04.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 05.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Northumberland Coastal Walk 06.00 Europolis - Berlin (1) 06.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Everglades 07.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 08.00 Za morzem 08.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Toskania: wybrzeże etruskie 09.00 Sail Away: Rumunia; Jezioro Michigan 09.30 Atlas - Paryż 10.30 Tyrol - reportaż 11.00 Marcopolo Express - Kapsztad 11.30 Sycylia: od Erice po Wyspy Egackie - reportaż 12.00 Za horyzontem: Chorwacja 12.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Kopenhaga (1) 13.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 13.30 Rzeki 14.00 Wędrówki: Penas de Europa, Girona i Besalu', Peniscola 14.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 29 15.00 Wędrówki: Słowenia 15.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Virginia Civil War Parks 16.30 Adventure - Zima w Quebecu 17.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (6) 17.30 Na szlaku - Teneryfa, Gibraltar 18.00 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (1) 18.30 Północny - Zachód USA - reportaż 19.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Dolomity: Sesto i Andalo 19.30 Dalekie podróże: Egipt 20.00 Mistral: Północny - zachód 20.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 29 21.00 Wędrówki: Asturia 21.30 Atlas - Antyle 22.30 Mistral: Jemen 23.00 Pejzaże: Zatoka Kalifornijska 23.30 Na szlaku - Carcassone 00.00 Landscape - Cypr (1) 00.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Barbados (1) 01.00 Jubileusz 2000 - Wenecja i Vicenza 01.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 02.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Northumberland Coastal Walk 03.00 Europolis - Berlin (1) 03.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Everglades